Plastic molded bodies have for a long time been manufactured for use as cooking or kitchenware platters, kitchen sinks, sanitary fixtures and facilities and the like and used as materials for the manufacture of such articles.
These plastic molded bodies are used in many cases as substitutes for natural materials such as for instance marble, granite, etc., which are characterized by their particularly esthetic visual appearance. In order to as closely as possible resemble this natural appearance, a variety of suggestions have been made. For example, German Patent Nos. 38 32 351, 40 40 602 A1, and 196 39 039 C1 disclose plastic materials that resemble natural stone. The filling material in the plastic materials disclosed in these patents are either inorganic filling materials in the form of granite powder or sand, quartz powder or sand or other minerals of finely to coarsely granulate structure. Particulate filling materials with a polymer base containing inorganic filling materials have been suggested.
Although by using the aforementioned methods molded bodies were obtained which have been highly acceptable commercially, the demand still remains to manufacture materials which still more closely resemble natural materials such as marble, granite and the like.